


Confidence and Cunning

by Andromakhe



Series: Of Blades and Blossoms [4]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a couple months after "Blessed." Lotus learns a little about Leo and Leo earns a sweet reward. Companion song is "Goodnight Sweetheart" by The Moonglows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confidence and Cunning

Lotus was stretched out on her side across her couch, her head in Leo's lap. She'd gone with him and his friends on a patrol, not having anything pressing to do. She was glad she was physically fit. Civilians would probably have had trouble keeping up. 

This wasn't the first patrol she'd gone on with the team. On her first one, she'd mostly observed, not even needing to help out in fights much because the team was so efficient. She noted the dynamic - Leo's flexible leadership style. She noticed that the team followed him willingly, rarely objecting to his commands beyond Raphael or Michelangelo's halfhearted grumbling about their assignments, which Leo wasn't particularly fazed by. Based on Donatello's non-reaction, she assumed the grumbling was a fairly regular thing. In any case, it wasn't like Raphael and Michelangelo were uncooperative. Lotus understood that this was what was expected. She would need to submit to Leo's judgment. She was all right with that, though. His ability to think quickly under pressure gave her confidence. 

But on this patrol, Leo gave an order and someone objected, offering a plan that was actually better. Leo had paused in the middle of delegating tasks, considering, before nodding with an approving smile at the turtle who'd made the suggestion, telling the group they were going with his ideas for delegation. And Lotus understood that Leo was open to suggestions and trusted the team to think for themselves and take initiative. Leo expected respect, but not absolute obedience. And Lotus fell in love with him all over again.

And now Leo was reclined on her couch, relaxing her with gentle fingers stroking her hair and her cheek. Lotus had pleasant butterflies fluttering in her stomach, electricity tingling throughout her body, and a heart full of deep admiration. How had she managed to acquire someone so special?

"Leonardo," Lotus said faintly, eyes half closed and the palm of one hand resting on his thigh, "I could tell immediately by your mannerisms that you were leader of the team, even when we first met. But seeing you turtles work together has shown me that you aren't just a leader. You're the kind of leader people wish they had. People aren't afraid to offer their ideas, to voice concerns, even to complain. They know they're being heard. But you also don't come up with all the strategies. You truly are a team, and anyone can lead temporarily if they have a good plan. Your confidence in your position and your respect for your team is incredibly sexy." She smiled shyly, shifting from her side onto her back and making herself more comfortable against Leo's stomach. "There is so much to admire in you." Lotus' tone was full of wonder.

Leo smiled warmly and gave an exhalation of laughter, sliding an arm under her neck and lifting her head to kiss her forehead lovingly before laying it back on his leg. "I, um, am honored. It's just who I am. It's the way Master Splinter has always lead. So if you think I'm good, you should tell him he did a good job teaching me. I think he'd be pleased to hear it. You should also note that we are a team honed from years of working together. From the beginning, we were taught to respect each other's strengths and cover weaknesses. Master Splinter is also in the habit of leaving us alone and me in charge of the clan temporarily. So we have to fend for ourselves in terms of food and safety. What you are seeing is a result of all of that."

Lotus raised her eyebrows in question, currently looking up at the ceiling. "Why would he leave you alone? Doesn't he care what happens to you all?"

Leo frowned sternly, eyes narrowing. "Of course he does. But there's nothing like meditating around nature, away from the noise and dirty air, you know? Besides, I know he monitors what's happening with us. He's cut his retreats short when he senses danger to us. His spiritual abilities are powerful and it's an area I'm weaker in. It's not that I lack aptitude; I just haven't had adequate time to really train the skills."

Lotus looked apologetic. "Of course. I don't know how I forgot that a master ninja would have such abilities. Master Mogo said I have great spiritual potential. But he said that potential is inhibited because of the anger and hatred I've carried in my heart toward those who have insulted or belittled me. He said that until I've matured enough to let go of their closed-mindedness, there was no real point training me past the necessary meditation foundation. Perhaps Master Splinter can include me when he trains you."

"Well, I can always teach you if I learn techniques before you're ready. I can understand why you have trouble forgiving them. Reputation is important." 

Lotus made a sound of acknowledgement, head turning to face away from Leo as she relaxed against him. The back of one hand rested against Leo's thigh as her other arm lay folded across her stomach. Leo began massaging her neck and shoulders, then her upper arms. He caressed her breasts under the kimono she'd changed into when she got home, squeezing them just the way she liked. His motions were slow, deliberate, and designed to evoke love rather than lust. 

Lotus sighed in pleasure at the massage and moaned when Leo's palms touched her breasts. She wanted to touch him, but at the same time, she was tired. Her body decided the conflict as she covered a large yawn. Leo felt her jaw move against his thigh and heard one of her joints crack with its intensity. 

Leo patted her cheek, voice full of tenderness. "Of course. I hadn't meant to stay so long. Come. Let's get you somewhere more comfortable."

Lotus tried to shake her head, but gave up partway through and lay back down. "Sorry. Please stay until I sleep."

"No apology necessary. I'm tired, too. But I'll be happy to keep you company until you're asleep." Leo got to his feet and helped Lotus to stand. They walked hand in hand to her room and she lay in bed and tucked herself in, lying on her back with her head turned toward Leo.

Leo knelt on the floor beside the bed, arms folded on top of it, as Lotus clutched one of his hands loosely. They stayed this way, Leo's head resting comfortably on his arms, until he lifted it with an idea. He began to sing "Goodnight Sweetheart" by The Moonglows. It was pretty, melodic, and a perfect lullaby, which Lotus soon caught onto if her drowsy chuckle was anything to go by.

When he finished the song, he leaned toward Lotus, intending to kiss her cheek. But Lotus surprised him by turning her head at an angle so that Leo ended up kissing her lips. "Oyasuminasai, my love." He laughed happily against her mouth.

"Ki o tsukete, honored one," Lotus murmured back, her voice clear in the small room.

Leo smiled gently and stroked her hair with one hand, Lotus still holding Leo's other hand. When her grip finally slackened, he stood slowly and stealthily slunk away, silently thanking whatever spirits watched over him for his Lotus Blossom.


End file.
